officialclubpenguinonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: Puffle
The Operation: Puffle was a party in Club Penguin Online, which began on November 22, 2018 and ended on December 6, 2018. Exclusive items were available to be collected by playing the mini-game Puffle Chase and players could also buy special items from the Operation: Puffle Catalog. Storyline Herbert had invented brain boxes that he was using to mind-control puffles. He made the puffles dig for coins and then bring them to his lair. The Elite Penguin Force quickly uncover what Herbert was doing and formed a plan to stop him. Agents had to play the mini-game Puffle Chase to save as many puffles as possible and collect the microchips. Once every color microchip had been collected, players could defeat Herbert by shutting down the computer system in Herbert's Hoard Lair. Saving The Puffles Saving the puffles came in this order: On November 22, 2018, Agents began their work, starting with the task of capturing and saving blue puffles. After you had captured and saved five of them, you received the blue microchip, and the Head Lamp became unlocked to obtain. On November 23, 2018, agents went to the EPF Treehouses and worked to capture and save red puffles. After you had captured and saved five of them, you received the red microchip, and the Rescue Off-Roader, along with the Hydro-tester 3000 became unlocked to obtain. On November 24, 2018, agents went to the Lava Cliffs and worked to capture and save black puffles. After you had captured and saved five of them, you received the black microchip, and the Rock Climbing Rope became unlocked to obtain. On November 25, 2018, agents went to the EPF Puffle Vet Station to capture and save brown puffles. After you had captured and saved five of them, you received the brown microchip, and the Puffle Field Medic Outfit, along with the Stethoscope became unlocked to obtain. On November 26, 2018, agents went to the EPF Bootcamp to capture and save green puffles. After you had captured and saved five of them, you received the green microchip, and the Bullhorn became unlocked to obtain. On November 27, 2018, agents went to the Rapids to save pink puffles. After you had captured and saved five of them, you received the pink microchip, and the Rescue Ring, along with the Search & Rescue Snowmobile became unlocked to obtain. On November 28, 2018, agents went to the EPF Puffle Vet Station to capture and save orange puffles. After you had captured and saved five of them, you received the orange microchip, and Thermos became unlocked to obtain. On November 29, 2018, agents went to the Ice Falls to capture and save white puffles. After you had captured and saved five of them, you received the white microchip, and the Arctic Camouflage Suit, along with the Snow Goggles became unlocked to obtain. On November 30, 2018, agents went to the River Cave to capture and save yellow puffles. After you had captured and saved five of them, you received the yellow microchip, and the Search Flashlight became unlocked to obtain. On December 1, 2018, agents went to the River Cave to save purple puffles. After you had captured and saved five of them, you received the purple microchip, and the Survival Snorkel, along with the Rescue Diver Suit became unlocked to obtain. Finale and Aftermath The player, possessing each kind of microchip, sneaked into Herbert's lair. Herbert, suspecting the EPF's arrival, had set up a 'ring-of-fire' trap. He successfully captured the player via the 'ring-of-fire' trap, mocked them, and afterwards played solitaire whilst Klutzy inserted coins into the heater machine. The player, unnoticed by Herbert or Klutzy, broke into the ventilation system. Whilst avoiding over-stressed pipes, the player found their way to the other side of the ventilation system, which was hidden behind a stack of coins. The player accessed the radio communications tower that was mind controlling puffles, inserted the microchips into the dashboard of the communications tower (Puffle Chip Matching game) and consequently caused the mind control broadcast to end, which put a complete stop to Herbert's scheme of mind controlling puffles to dig up coins for him to keep himself warm. Herbert, to his dismay, was suddenly carried away by a large swarm of freed puffles that had escaped from the tubes inside the lair. The player was congratulated by The Director of the EPF and informed by The Director that puffles were returning back to their homes. For their dedication, the player was granted with a reward from the EPF: the Puffle Freedom Statue and 5000 coins. Items Free Items Daily Items Puffle Chase Rewards The following items could be obtained by bringing a Gold Puffle into Puffle Chase. Party Items These items could be purchased from the Operation: Puffle Catalog. Trivia *Shortly after the party ended, the party interface was still accessible. Trying to use the party map to access any of the party rooms allowed players to enter the Wilderness rooms and the Sasquatch Village. Gallery Rooms Operation Puffle Beach.png|Beach Operation Puffle Beacon.png|Beacon Holiday Party 2012 Book Room.png|Book Room Halloween Party 2013 Clothes Shop.png|Clothes Shop Operation Puffle Cloud Forest.png|Cloud Forest Halloween Party 2013 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Operation Puffle Cove.png|Cove Operation Puffle Dock.png|Dock Operation Puffle Dojo.png|Dojo Dojo courtyard as3.png|Dojo Courtyard Operation Puffle Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo Operation Puffle Forest.png|Forest Operation Puffle Iceberg.png|Iceberg Operation Puffle Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Operation Puffle Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Operation Puffle Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Operation Puffle Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Operation Puffle Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Operation Puffle Plaza.png|Plaza Operation Puffle Puffle Hotel Roof.png|Puffle Hotel Roof Operation Puffle School.png|School Operation Puffle Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Operation Puffle Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Operation Puffle Ski Village.png|Ski Village Operation Puffle Snow Dojo.png|Snow Dojo Operation Puffle Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Operation Puffle Stadium.png|Stadium Operation Puffle Town.png|Town Wilderness Rooms Operation Puffle EPF Bootcamp.png|EPF Bootcamp Operation Puffle EPF Puffle Vet Station.png|EPF Puffle Vet Station Operation Puffle EPF Rescue HQ.png|EPF Rescue HQ Operation Puffle EPF Treehouses.png|EPF Treehouses Operation Puffle Herbert's Hoard Lair.png|Herbert's Hoard Lair Operation Puffle Ice Falls.png|Ice Falls Operation Puffle Lava Cliffs.png|Lava Cliffs Operation Puffle Outpost.png|Outpost Operation Puffle Rapids.png|Rapids Operation Puffle River Cave.png|River Cave Dialogue dialog1.png dialog2.png dialog3.png dialog4.png dialog5.png Other OPPHomepage.png|The Homepage for the party Operation Puffle Wilderness map.png|The map of the wilderness Blog *Operation: Puffle Live! *FINAL Operation: Puffle Tasks Released PLUS How to Defeat Herbert